


Invincible

by Skipz12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Im just in my feels yall, Other, Sexual Tension, i dont know what this is, lord have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipz12/pseuds/Skipz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had won but she felt like she had almost lost it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble after the most intense game we have played in this WC thus far. Inspired by my love for JJ and her tears tonight. 
> 
> I do not own any of these people because they're real and that is slavery, and slavery is gross. This story is my wild imagination being dramatic.

She couldn’t breathe.

 

There was smoke in her lungs, there were rocks in her stomach and she could barely keep herself from disintegrating. From turning into a pile of black ash right where she stood.

 

Her tombstone in a hallway in Montreal. **Here lies Julie Johnston. 23. Failure.**

 

Her team was ecstatic behind the double doors of the hotel. She could hear the hoop and hollers of her teammates in the distance but _SHE COULDN’T BREATHE_.

 

She had almost been their downfall and it was wrecking her. 5 perfect games she had, un-flinchingly solid performances. She had walked in her room sometime during the quarterfinals to find a Captain America action figure accompanied with a wink from Rampone and had felt like an actual Superhero.

 

But tonight, she nearly had fell from the sky with a cracked shield and blood on her hands and she was shook. She excused herself from the festivities under the guise of making a phone call. She saw the crease form in Broons eyes and could feel the concern on Christie behind her, but she walked out the doors and let their worry and the voices fall distant.

 

Logically she knows this isn’t the end of the world. People make mistakes and they had still made it. Sasic choked and her team was exemplary for the full 90, but the fear was far more than she expected. She finally understood why people crumbled and cracked under the harsh spotlight. Falling off the biggest stage in the world was death or something close to it and she still felt like she was straddling the edge 3 hours after the final whistle.

 

She was so wrapped in her mind she couldn’t hear the footsteps that approached her in the hall. Couldn’t smell the scent of hot turf, expensive perfume and something unique and one of a kind. But she felt the familiar strong grip on her shoulder spin her around and gently push her back against the wall.

 

She didn’t want to look up. Didn’t want to see those experienced and troubled blue eyes. Didn’t want them to pierce her like they did everything else. The hand moved from her shoulder to just beneath her chin and tilted up and she was forced.

Hope.

That’s what she saw when she finally looked. Hope.

 

As cliché as it was, Solo embodied her name for Julie. She often looked back at the keeper and felt hope, and pride, and accomplishment.

 

Hope that she may one day lead this team, pride that she could do so in front of this woman, accomplished that she’d yet to let her down.

 

Until today.

 

Hope stared at her long and hard, her breath coming out even and slow. She was close enough that Julie could smell the mint on her breath, feel it against her cheek.

 

“You did great.”

 

Hopes voice always caught her off guard, so soft and contrasting with everything that she is as a player, as a person.

 

“We could have lost, and it would have been on me”

 

“We didn’t lose”

 

“We could have”

 

“We didn’t!”

 

Hope has both hands on her. One clamped on her arm the other soft on her neck. She leans in close. Her lips impossibly closer, her eyes impossibly brighter even in the dim light of the hallway. She can’t move, doesn’t want to, and feels safe for the first time since the 59th minute.

 

So she breathes. A long shuddering inhale matched with a wet exhale, and Hope closes the space between their bodies and she feels the keepers lips at her ear.

 

“You did so good, and we are so proud”

 

The soft melodic chime of Hope's laughter releases the pressure in her stomach and she smiles through the trail of tears.

 

She pulls back and looks at Hopes face and her magnificent smile that manages to erase any and all traces of the villain the world makes her out to be.

 

And sometimes she feels like kissing Hope.

 

 _Long and leisure_ , **Short and forceful.**

 

She rationalizes that if looking at Hope gives her hope.

 

And if touching Hope lets her breathe.

 

Well kissing Hope…

 

Might just make her **_Invincible_**.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this was but here it is and I hope someone likes it. 
> 
> Yay im writing again. Now to get back to my abandoned story in the archives tehehe (its been so long)


End file.
